


Consorts in Crime

by irisfarms



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisfarms/pseuds/irisfarms
Summary: Ava, Gil, Maggie, and Odin are on a mission to get classified information about the Silent Scavengers from a huge crime lord.Weird spy AU I wrote in 2014 for a friend.Written a few years ago so personalities won't be today's canon, with almost every ship teased at since no character's sexualities had been confirmed at the time.





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t go in there! It’s a place of moral decay and I’m a man of TITAN! It’d completely destroy my reputation!” Gil argued, while forcefully gesturing toward a shoddy establishment from the ship.

“We need this information about the scavengers. Don’t you want to know more about the jerks that destroyed your planet?”

“…I guess you’re right Ava, but I’d stick out like a sore thumb in that darned place. If you haven’t noticed, there aren’t exactly a lot of blue people running around this planet.”

“Fine, you and Maggie work behind the scenes to make sure no one is following Odin and me.”

“Ava, no offense, but you still look like a child. People will never believe that you’re a… um… ‘Lady of the Night.’ Plus I don’t think that garment we bought would really fit you.” Gil furiously blushed.

“You’re right Gil. Odin and Maggie will have to go into the club and find out more about this mysterious boss. I don’t think I could pull off those clothes off anyway.”

Gil and Ava turned their attention away from each other, instead staring at Maggie and Odin. Odin was scribbling in his journal with a sour look on his face and Maggie staring at her nails, looking completely disinterested in everything. Gil cleared his throat and Maggie looked up at him, smiling.

“Hey Gil! I was thinking that you and I should be the ones to go in and interrogate this loser. I mean, everyone would totally believe that we’re together… and I’d feel really safe with you around,” Maggie blushed.

“Gil and I were talking and I’ve got to stay here. It will be impossible for him to be inconspicuous with his blue skin. Plus no one would believe that he was your protection, he doesn’t have the look of a man involved in a shady underground business.”

This statement earned a death glare from Maggie. “So I’m going in with this creep?” and pointed her finger at Odin who was still doodling in his journal. “As if a girl like me couldn’t find a body guard who could at least speak in coherent sentences.”

“Maggie, please just do this for me. We need to find out what the motives of the scavengers are, who their leader is, and how they pick their targets. We might not ever get another opportunity like this!”

“But Gil, I’d feel so much better if you were there with me. I know you’d never let anything happen to me.”

Gil walked over to Maggie and lightly touched her arm. “You know I can’t go. I’m too easy to identify as an outsider. It’d be nice for you to stay with me while Ava goes with Odin, but you know Ava looks so much younger than you.” When Maggie still had that pleading look in her eyes, he did the only thing he could think of and leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Besides I bet you look great in green. It’s my favorite color.”

Maggie blushed and her resolve weakened and she made him promise that he would still be keeping her safe from afar. “Seriously, I still don’t trust that creep, but I’ll do it for you.”

“Alright, Maggie and Odin, go ahead and change. Gil and I have rigged cameras to your clothes to monitor your actions and if you need a way out, we’ll rush in to get you.”

Odin rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, heading to one of the bathrooms on the ship. It took Maggie a minute longer to pick up her bag and glancing into it, raised her eyebrows. “How the hell am I supposed to get into this? I’ll need someone to help me.”

“I’ll help you Maggie. It won’t be any trouble. Besides I’m the one that bought it. I have an idea of how it works.” Maggie looked less than thrilled, but the two girls headed to the other bathroom together.

Maggie started to strip and Ava quickly turned away from embarrassment. Maggie pulled out a green sequined corset with black lace at the bust, ruffled black underwear, black lace garters attached to shear black stockings, and a pair of black stiletto heels. “What the fuck. Where does this shit even go?”

“I saw it on the mannequin in the store. This green thing is a shirt that laces up the back. You’ll have to take your bra off.” Ava started to turn toward the wall again as Maggie took off her bra and struggled to get the corset on her body and let out a grunt of frustration. She tried to force it on her body, but wasn’t having any luck. She was quickly fed up with the situation.

“I thought you were going to help me! Or do you think I’m too ugly to even look at?!”

Ava turned around and was shocked that Maggie was putting on the corset upside down and helped the girl right it. As she was lacing the corset up the back she muttered, “I thought you’d be mad if I looked at you naked. I was trying to be respectful. By the way, I picked this out for you, not Gil. I liked how it matched your eyes and I knew it would cover your stomach door.

“Just take off your jeans and put on this underwear and socks. I’ll fix these when you’re done.” Ava said holding up the garters.

Once she was dressed, she looked in the mirror, unleashing her hair from her ponytail. “Fuck, I look hot.” Ava nodded her head behind her as she watched her locks cascade down over her shoulders. Maggie slammed open the door and sauntered out in her heels like she was born wearing them.

Gil’s mouth dropped open at the sight of her and Maggie showed a sultry grin. “You’re right Gil, I do look fantastic in green. Now where’s my escort?”

“O-over here.” Maggie and Ava glanced over to find Odin leaning against the wall in the corner. He was dressed in an all-black suit and a deep purple dress shirt under his black vest. His tie hung around his neck, untied.

“Oh my, you forgot to fix your tie!” Gil jumped up and swiftly transformed the tie into the perfect knot. He took a step back and admired his work. “I knew this would be a great look for you.”

“Get your ass over here, Arrow. Let’s get this over with before I change my mind.” Odin walked over to where Maggie was standing, begrudgingly offered her his arm. With a pained look, she took it and they made their way off the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin and Maggie infiltrate a tastelessly named strip club. Maggie gets creeped on, Ava plays “Bad Lip Reading” with video footage of Odin and Maggie, and wow Odin spends a lot of money.

Odin and Maggie made their way to “B.J.’s Gentleman’s Club”. Gil had parked the ship two blocks away in a store parking lot believing that it would make them seem less suspicious. Odin had no trouble walking in his dress shoes, but Maggie had never been in heels before. It was easy to fake confidence in them when walking short distances on the smooth surface of a ship, but a dimly lit alleyway with an impossible number of potholes made it significantly harder. 

Odin reached his free hand into his pocket and pulled his pipe out. He attempted to stuff the petals in, but realized it wasn’t a one handed job. He removed his arm from Maggie’s and stopped walking to finish packing the pipe and light it. Maggie sped up out of anger and promptly tripped into a crater of cement. She glanced behind her to see Odin strolling after her, pipe in his mouth, chuckling to himself.

“Give me your arm again, jerk,” she demanded, reaching out for him.

“I-I’d rather watch you fall,” he laughed, sweeping his arm away from her.

Her temper flared, her eyes glowed bright green, and she grabbed his jacket with a vine and pulled him down with her. He landed on his back with a shocked look on his face. She rolled over and placed her elbow forcefully on his chest.

“Any other rude comments you have for me?”

“Ugh. No, but was that r-really necessary?”

“Yes! Now stop being an ass and help me up”

“H-how can I help you up when you’re o-on top of m-me?”

“Ugh, fine.” Maggie stood up by pushing herself up off of Odin’s chest. He shot her a death glare and brushed off his pipe, releasing a puff of smoke before getting up. Odin didn’t protest when Maggie laced her arm through his, mostly because he decided it wasn’t worth another meeting with concrete.

They walked up the stairs of the run-down building with neon flashing lights. A very tall man with biceps the size of Maggie’s head was guarding the entrance. His arms were crossed and it was very clear that he wasn’t going to let them in.

“I heard they were hiring new dancers, so I came to audition.”

“You can come in, but he’s got to stay out here.” The man stated, pointing at Odin.

Maggie walked up to the bouncer, twirling her hair. “Listen, my ‘friend’ is just here to make sure nobody treats me badly. Think of him as my manager.”

The bouncer seemed less than impressed, but he stuck out his hand palm out clearly waiting for cash. Odin silently got out his wallet and handed him some bills. The guard stepped out of the way and let the two in.

_________________________________________________________

Ava almost fell out of her chair when Maggie pulled down Odin into a pothole. Gil had been distracted and missed the entire scene. He lamented that they hadn’t given them headsets to communicate with or rigged microphones to either of them. It was like watching a silent movie without the subtitles and it drove him crazy.

Ava made the best of the situation by making up dialogue for them. Maggie had told the bouncer that she was a plant alien that could strangle him and Odin had paid him hush money to keep her secret. As she looked around at the women swinging around poles, she imagined them dancing to classical music or TITAN hymns. Gil decided that Ava should watch the cameras while he made sure that no one was coming for their spaceship. Ava saw the sweat rolling off of Gil’s face and she wondered if he was cracking under pressure.

“Hey Gil, it’s gonna be okay. They’ll get the info we need and we’ll all be back on our way, soon.”

“I hope you’re right Ava. I’m not sure that Odin and Maggie can work as a team.”

“Maggie will work with him for you.” Ava mumbled as she went back to making up Maggie’s conversation.

“You can’t just hit him with a fish! That’s a foul!”

“Did you eat my oatmeal? It was my only friend.”

____________________________________________________________

Odin and Maggie made their way to the back of the club, still arm in arm. Maggie started to let go of his arm, “Listen, I think we should split up and look for this guy.”

“I-I don’t think that’s a g-good idea.”

Maggie left Odin in her dust and began dodging through the crowds. She had made it halfway through the building when someone grabbed her arm.

“How much for a private show, sexy?” a male voice whispered. “Then maybe after I could show you something I know you’ll like.”

She jerked away from him and opened her mouth to yell when a familiar voice came from behind her. “I b-booked her for the night. The w-whole night. You’ll have t-to find someone e-else.”

“Come on sweetheart, wouldn’t you rather have a real man give you thrill of your life?”

“As if you could afford her, much less p-please her.” Odin answered coolly. “Now if you’ll ex-excuse me, we’ll be going.” He led Maggie away by her hand, feeling relieved that he had found her before she handled the situation herself and had the entire place covered in vines.

“I didn’t need your help. I could’ve dealt with that creep.”

“We-we need to lay low, remember.” Odin whispered in her ear. “In any other pl-place, I would have h-happily let you h-handle it. I c-can’t let you b-blow the mission.”

“I wouldn’t have ruined the mission!!” There was a moment of silence and then a devious smile appeared on Maggie’s face. “Well now that you told that guy that you have me the entire night, then you should at least buy me a drink or two.”

“Whatever. J-just stick with m-me. There’s a reason there’s t-two of us going in-instead of just one.”

Maggie walked up to the bar and slammed her hand down, making sure to let her cleavage prominent. Odin groaned and walked up behind her, watching her batting her eyelashes at the bartender.

“I’ll have a Sex on the Beach,” she winked, “and my, uh, gentleman friend over here,” she gestured to Odin, “will have a White Russian.”

Odin sat on a stool next to Maggie with a sigh. Maggie had inhaled her first drink and had moved onto a shot of tequila.

“S-slow down on the a-alcohol!”

Maggie’s response was to shove the white liquid at him. “You’ll love it. Just shut up and drink it or I’ll drink it for you.”

Odin took a sip of the beverage. It was just the right combination of sweet with a hint of coffee. “Wow, it’s a-actually really good.”

“Told ya so… Hey wait, is that a scavenger lurking in the corner over there?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this installment: Gil talks to himself, Odin and Maggie are confronted by the scavengers, and Ava discovers a cool new power.  
> Once again the completed 3 chapters of this fic was written circa 2014 on tumblr.

“It’s not I don’t trust them, it’s just…”

“Gil, you’ve got to be careful. That Maggie girl has terrible temper. I’ve seen it when you weren’t looking. She’s dangerous and I don’t like it. Plus I don’t like that she went on the mission with Odin instead of us. We would’ve been much more suited for it.”

“I already explained to you that I’m too distinctive to be seen on this planet! Odin and Maggie had to go together. I’m sure that everything will work out. This is the end of the discussion.”

Nevy swirled around Gil, a pout on her face. “I’m just trying to protect you, Gil. Not everything in the world is sunshine and roses, people will try to take advantage of you.”

“I appreciate your concern, but I’ll be fine.”

Ava stared at Gil having a full on conversation with himself. Yeah the pressure is definitely getting to him. She went back to watching the cameras, but with more focus than previously. Apparently she was on her own for this half of the plan.

______________________________________________________________

“Th-that’s a scavenger all right.”

“Well, I thought I’d check. You know I haven’t actually ever seen one. Remember, I was knocked out when you kidnapped me and my planet blew up.”

“Still h-holding a gr-grudge?”

“Ugh, let’s just keep it cool and follow him when he leaves.”

Odin raised his eyebrows. He’d never thought Maggie would take this mission seriously.

“H-hey bartender, I-I’ll have another one of these and whatever she w-wants.” He said, motioning to his glass and then beside him to Maggie.

“Another sex on the beach please,” with a wink towards the bartender.

“Y-you’re supposed to look l-like you’re with m-me not the goddamn b-bartender.” Odin growled.

“What? I’m acting natural.”

“F-flirting with the bartender is n-natural for a p-patron’s customer?”

When the bartender brought their drinks over, Maggie leaned in and made sure to get their hands to touch on her glass and made eye contact. Odin swore he saw the bartender blush.

Maggie leaned into him, “Being friendly will make us look less suspicious. Two loners together at a bar just talking to each other isn’t exactly lying low… Besides, I might be trying to make you jealous so you’ll work harder… or I could be trying to get you to get someone else in on the fun.” She leaned back and winked at him. He turned a deep purple. She had a point. He thought ordering another drink for her would be a good cover, but clearly that wouldn’t be enough. The patrons were pretty bold about their desire for the dancers.

Maggie sipped her drink while keeping an eye out for the scavenger. He seemed to be content in his corner, observing everyone else. When he turned to look their way, he had a frown on his face.

“He’s looking right at us. Do something.” She hissed at him.

Odin glanced in the direction and saw she was right and leaned in to her, placing a hand on her leg.

“P-pretend I’m saying s-something funny.”

Maggie gave an appreciative laugh and batted her eyes at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the scavenger was still interested in them. He downed his drink, time to do something bold to prove he was just a regular guy looking for a good time.

Leaning into her again, “H-he won’t stop l-l-looking our w-way. T-time to step u-up the game.” He scooted closer to her so that their legs were touching and moved his hand further up her leg.

“Don’t freak out on me, creep. I’ll get him to stop staring.” She whispered back. Maggie slid her arm around his neck and snaked herself on Odin’s lap, grinning.

________________________________________________________

Ava could feel the lava rising up inside of her. Why did she feel this way watching them paw at each other? It was clearly for show. She saw the scavengers through the cameras, so they would’ve been forced to act like this, right? As she watched Odin kiss up Maggie’s neck, it took all of her willpower to keep lava tears from flowing on the control panel. She just couldn’t watch anymore. Ava was overwhelmed and the worst part is that she couldn’t decide if she wanted to switch places with Maggie or Odin…

Ava walked up to the boy who was still talking to himself. “Hey, Gil can you take a turn watching? My eyes are getting sore.”

He jumped up in the air when she touched his arm, attempting to get his attention. “Oh, my. Sorry about that Ava… I guess I’m just a little flustered. Ever since all of you crashed on my planet, everything has changed. I’ve only been around TITAN followers for years and now I’m flooded with all of this doubt. It’s a lot to take in and… my stars, I’m rambling. So sorry. What did you need, Ava?”

She was taken aback with the surge of information about Gil’s life. He was obviously just as lost as the rest of them. “I… was just wondering, if maybe, you could watch the monitors for a minute? I need to… uh… use the ladies room…”

“Yes, of course!”

Ava ran to the washroom feeling hot tears run down her cheeks, as Gil sat down in the chair to find Maggie and Odin walking to a room in the back. Odin had his arm around Maggie’s waist and she kept whispering to him. Gil let out a sigh, his life wasn’t about to get easier anytime soon.

In the bathroom, magma freely flowed from Ava’s body, which only served to add fuel to her mind’s fire. She tried her hardest to stop her arms from turning into burning ropes of destruction by closing her eyes and imagining happier thoughts. Picking flowers in the school garden with Maggie, with all the gorgeous daisies and poppies surrounding them. They were giggling and Ava was running into her arms. When Ava got to her, she hit hard making them both topple onto the grass. They laughed even harder. Gil carried her in his cool arms, telling her that he was going to make everything alright. Odin told her that she looked great and giving her a kiss on the head. Once she felt more emotionally stable, she went to open the door and noticed that her arms had turned into black, shiny rock. “What the fuck is this, Wrathia?”

Gil pounded on the door. “Ava! I hate to bother you, but Maggie and Odin are in trouble!!”

Ava ripped open the door and ran to the televisions to see Odin attempting to get their attention in front of Maggie’s camera. “Let’s go Gil.”

____________________________________________________________

Odin and Maggie were running as fast as their legs could carry them. They believed they had thrown the scavengers off their scent by playing lovers, and tailed one into the private rooms in the back. Neither of them would have expected it to be a trap filled with dozens of scavengers. They were cornered with no escape. Maggie certainly had the power to free them, but they were outgunned and Odin was a mere mortal. She had to wait for the perfect opportunity. She faked an ankle injury and the scavenger told Odin to help her splint it. Maggie took this time to quickly wrap her vines around Odin creating bulletproof plant armor. Odin grabbed Maggie’s hand and burst through the door.

“Let go of my hand, Creep!”

“L-listen, w-we need to stick together. Th-they will be a-able to find us qu-quicker if we’re together.”

“Fine. Where’s your camera? I’ll signal them.”

“H-how should I kn-know?”

“They didn’t tell you?!… I guess we’ll have to use mine then. We’ll find a place to hide for a second and you can wave them down. Be sure they can see your face, so they know it’s intentional.”

“O-okay. Where’s y-your camera?”

“Right here.” Maggie pointed to a bow on her corset, perched between her breasts. “But you better not enjoy it you fucking weirdo.”

Odin pulled Maggie quickly behind a corner and put his face towards the camera and waved his arms.

________________________________________________________

Gil blew a hole in the fine establishment with a laser canon and left the ship floating mid-air with a rope ladder hanging down. He had a space helmet and protective vest that he threw on in the heat of the moment and grabbed a blaster gun. He grabbed Ava’s hand and they descended into the club. Ava remembered seeing a statue of a naked woman with three eyes behind them, but it’d be impossible to know if they had moved from their hiding spots since then. Gil pointed to her left and she saw a pack of scavengers in hot pursuit. Ava sprinted to them, hitting them with her rock arms. They fell to the ground and Gil blasted them with his space gun, effectively killing them.

Ava and Gil raced down the hall until they heard a “Pssst!”. Ava pulled Gil to a halt and they found Odin and Maggie hiding under a table. “I took out at least 8 of them, but then Odin got shot in his leg. I’ve had to carry him… I was too exhausted to run any further.”

“Maggie, this place is huge. I’m impressed you got him this far!”

“Thanks, Gil.” Maggie said gasping for air.

Gil threw Odin over his shoulder and made a motion for the girls to follow him. Ava noticed that Maggie had blast marks all over her in various states of healing. Ava picked up Maggie before she could protest and began to sprint to the ship.

“Since when could a shrimp like you carry me?! And what exactly do you have on your arms?!”

“My arms were lava, but they cooled and hardened. Apparently now they’re Igneous Rock!”

Maggie just stared at her as Ava continued to run. She spotted the ship and Gil climbing the ladder with Odin hanging on to his back. Ava threw Maggie over her shoulder and began to climb. Once Gil had made it safely inside, he started to raise the ladder. Ava watched the scavengers retreat back to the building as she ascended and hoped that this would be the last time she ever saw them. Odin had taken the controls and Gil helped Ava hoist Maggie in the ship. Odin closed the hatch and blasted them into hyper drive.

Gil rushed to the first aid kit and started wrapping Odin’s leg to prevent further blood loss. “I’m so glad we made it out alive. Did either of you get any information?”

“F-f-fuck no. Th-the mission was a c-complete f-failure.” Odin stated weakly while he stared out the window. He flipped on autopilot.

Gil finished bandaging Odin’s leg and Ava let out a sigh of relief. Maggie was healing rapidly, but it drained all of her energy. She passed out right after Gil put healing salves on her.

When Maggie awoke, she saw two boys sitting around her on the couch.

“Thank goodness you’re awake! I’ll get you some tea.” Gil rushed to the kitchen.

“Th-thanks for s-saving me. I g-guess you’re not a m-monster after all.” Odin said barely audible and limped into the other room.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Maggie.”

Maggie looked around, but didn’t see Ava. “Uh, Ava… where are you?”

“You fell asleep on my lap. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“…Thanks.” Maggie sat up slowly.

“Here, I brought everyone tea!” Gil brought in two cups for the girls. Odin stood in the doorway.

“I-I’m taking u-us to my pl-planet to get supplies. It’ll be at l-least an hour. E-everyone sh-should get some rest.”

They drank their tea in exhausted silence. Maggie rested her head on Ava’s lap and Gil moved up so Ava could lay her head on his arm. Odin lifted Maggie’s feet and sat down, placing them back on top of him. He set his head on Ava’s shoulder. For now they were content and safe. Most importantly, they were together. 

********************************************************************


End file.
